Me and You
by goldsworthys
Summary: Eli and Clare have just been married, and are getting quite comfortable on their honeymoon...


**A/N: So pretty much I couldn't mention that this was lovely eclare sex in the description because I was afraid they'd take it down because of their stupid new rules ewww rules! Okay, anyway. Obviously this is a smut filled fic about Eli and Clare coming back from their reception and well...Honeymoon sex. Woohoo gotta love that, right? Okay so I'm totally not planning on ending this, though. I'm going to do a few chapters of like different stuff they do on their honeymoon...catch my drift? Okay great, you've caught it. Enjoy!**

**BETA Reader: Crystalnight1**

* * *

I'm terrified for no reason. Okay, there's a reason, but it's a bad reason. It's a weird reason. I shouldn't be so scared about it. Just a few hours ago I married the love of my life. I married him and now we're back at a hotel, and I'm scared. I'm scared of what romantics are to come. I should be excited, I've been waiting for this moment most of my life but I'm not. Eli has barely even touched me before, and now we're about to do this. I've been waiting all through high school, all through college for this…and now that we've managed to make it this far, we deserve it, don't we? Now that we've managed to love each other for almost five years, I believe we deserve to make strong, passionate, long needed love. I bet he's fantastic. But I also bet I should stop over thinking it and let it happen. He's been waiting just as long as I have, and I bet he's growing impatient. I'm actually growing rather impatient, too. I want to do this; I want to know what it feels like. Harsh, slow, rough, sweet…romantic, I want to feel it all. That's what our honeymoon will consist of - constant love making, every moment we can. I suppose the other guests in the hotel will become very unpleased but I've been waiting. I've been waiting more than five years for this. They can hush. They can think what they want.

"Hello, beautiful." Eli whispers into my left ear, as he crawls up behind me. He's naked. I'm not. Or maybe he isn't naked, I can't see his lower half, but he's not wearing a shirt. I feel his strong hands begin to massage my shoulders, and they feel fantastic. He has big, soft hands, and the longest fingers that reach up over my shoulders and brush against my neck, sending chills down my back. I'm an idiot for already getting nervous. "I'm very happy," he says softly, kissing the back of my neck and moving the curls away from his face as he moves up closer to me. I can feel his chest press up against my back, and I feel stupid for having this dress on. It's all in the way. Eli's hands slither down my back and reach for the zipper, sliding it down. It was a short, flow-y, blue dress I had worn at the wedding reception. It was cute, I suppose. The zipper was completely undone, and I sat there waiting for Eli to remove the dress from my body, revealing just my virgin-white panties. I bet I look stupid. "I'm happy we waited. I'm happy we've stayed true to the promise…I'm happy," he says, as he begins to slide the dress off, pulling it up above my head and placing it neatly behind him. I'm actually a little worried it will get damaged just lying on the bed, but I shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Me to-" I begin to speak until I feel Eli's hands move from my shoulders to my bare chest, his big, strong hands beginning to grope my breasts. It feels so…carnivorous. So manly, so rugged. I can't seem to explain it, but I feel like men would take extreme pleasure from fondling a lover's chest. I let him mess around for a little while, my breathing becoming irregular as he holds me close to him. I want to look into his eyes but I'm secretly afraid of what I'll see. I'm afraid they'll be glazed over with lust instead of love and when he tries to touch me I'll become afraid of it all. I whimper lightly, and lean back into his chest moving slowly into his lap, and I can feel something almost uncomfortable against my behind and I know what it is, and it almost makes me smile, but it feels incredibly weird at the same time. I've given Eli Goldsworthy a boner. It's not the first time or anything, but I always feel a little bit of pride whenever I do. His fingers are working magic on me, a thumb and pointer finger fiddling slowly with my nipple. He has never touched me like this before, and I gasp at even the slightest feeling of it. It feels so weird, but it feels so good… My mind is racing, wondering if this is all right for me to be doing, but I quickly remember that I'm not only in love with the man caressing me, but I am married to him. I let out a few soft whimpering moans without even realizing it. They seem to flow from my lips like it's a song I've written. I can hear Eli letting out a constant low hum from behind me, whispering into my ear sweet nothings.

Eli lies me down against the vanilla colored satin bedspread of our hotel room and looks down at me from above. I was right; his eyes are dark and ready to prey upon me. I stare up into them and lick my bottom lip slightly as I arch my back and lean up into him, stealing a kiss from his rich red lips. Cigarettes, they taste like cigarettes, but it's something I've grown accustomed too, and have learned to almost enjoy. I feel his body shift, and he's on top of me, a leg on either side of my torso, and I stare nervously into Eli's eyes and shake my head. He knows how scared I am. He knows I need to take it slow, and the blank state fades to caring, and he nods, almost reading my mind. We're so in sync, it's almost scary. We're so in sync; it's been like that for years. "I'll slow down." he says quietly, raising his hands and grazing his fingertips across my cheek. I glance downward on him for a moment and I see what I was wondering about earlier. He is not naked, and his cock is poking through the small white boxers he is wearing, and I suppose he's wearing them to match me. He isn't a virgin, but to wear virgin white boxers is a…it's different. I open my mouth to speak and say something about his matching me, but I'm silenced by his lips gently against mine. He's not being so rough and intense anymore…he's being gentle, and calm, waiting slowly to take care of me. I close my eyes and suddenly feel so into it. But for some reason, I don't want to sleep with him, I just want to lie beside him and kiss him for hours and hours…but that's not what we're here for. We're here to make love - and I'm excited. I place my hands on his chest, and trail them down his body, leading towards the place I was dreading to touch. I wonder how he feels, dominating me in such a way. I bet he loves it. I bet he finds it fantastic. One of my hands rests gently on the bulge of his boxers and I can feel him groan into my kiss. It feels so odd to touch, it's not what I imagined, but hey, what was I supposed to imagine? "I love you," I whisper when his lips begin to trail down my cheek to my neck. I'm so unbelievably nervous for us to do this. I want him to scoop me up in his arms and hold me, but he can't. His arms are supporting his weight as he hovers above me. I'm becoming desperate for his love…I want this. I want him. Badly.

His lips are gently suckling on my neck, every so often he'll bite down on my skin, and I'll cry out in pleasure. My hand is nervously squeezing gently on his cock, and he seems to be enjoying it by the sweet sounds he makes. "Clare…" I feel him breathe down my neck, sending chills straight down my spine. "I've been waiting years for this…years…" I can feel his body inching away from me, moving lower, and his lips are kissing down my collarbone, touching my clavicles, and coming dangerously close to my breasts. Before I can even utter a word, he takes my nipple in his mouth, earning a loud gasp from me. I close my eyes and arch my back. He's being so sweet to me, and it's driving me insane. His tongue is swirling around my nipple, and causing me to bite my bottom lip to stop making pleasurable noises. Only one hand is supporting his weight now, and I know this because one of them is groping my neglected breast. I begin to notice the weird warm feeling between my legs, and all I wanted to do was keep them clamped shut, until I felt Eli slide a leg in between, causing me to gasp out and moan lightly. "Hush…Edwards, let me do my job…" he whispers to me, and I quickly shook my head and tried to speak.

"I'm not an Edwards…_anymore_," I manage out, as I felt him moving lower and lower over me. I wanted to kick my legs and scream in happiness, but I couldn't. Eli had me lying there in front of him, and I was too scared to make a mistake. He began to sit up for a brief moment, and he looked down at me – the one who is waiting impatiently for us to make beautiful love. "Eli, please…" I whine, and he flashes me a big smile and nods. He looks so happy and excited. I, on the other hand, am impatient and actually begging him. He licks his upper lip and begins to slide the white underwear I am wearing down my legs, moving off of the bed. The underwear has been removed, and he takes off his own. There it is, right before me. Eli Goldsworthy's cock. I'd say it's just how I'd dreamt it look but honestly I've never dreamt about it. It's long, and thick, and if I could determine sizes I'd say it's rather large…and I start to wonder how something of that demeanor is supposed to…end up inside of me. And the thought of that begins to make me worried. My eyes wander so nervously around the room, my heart beating ten thousand miles an hour. This is going to hurt. I know it is. Everyone always told me it would hurt. It's _going_to hurt. I cringe mentally at the thought and Eli shifts his position. "Eli?" I say quietly, and he makes a low hum in response. "I'm scared."

He was looking down at my hips at first, but his eyes traveled up my body and met directly with mine. A very soft, understanding smile curls onto his lips and he nods at me. He understands. "I know. If it makes you feel better, I am as well," it doesn't. It doesn't make me feel better at all. I shake my head lightly, beginning to second-guess this whole thing. But I can't second-guess this, this is actually my wedding night…this is real. "I'll be slow, gentle; I'll take care of you. Don't be scared, Clare. I love you," I close my eyes and nod. I do believe him this time. That he is going to take perfect care of me. I let out a long sigh, somehow hinting to him to proceed, and he gets the hint. He moves his body over me, as if he's getting ready for this. I can already feel my eyes welling up with tears and we haven't even begun yet! I can feel him positioning himself at my entrance, and I close my eyes shut. "Hold on to me," he says quietly, leaning forward a little, and my arms instinctively wrap around his shoulders and hold him close to me. "I'm sorry, Clare, I'm sorry," he whispers constantly, burying his head in the crook of my neck. Then I feel it. I feel the most uncomfortable, horrifying, painful thing I have ever felt in my life. I should have prepared myself as a child by breaking a bone, having to get a cavity filled, or being stung by a bumblebee but none of those things had ever happened to me. I never really experienced pain, or adapted to it like I should have. I shriek in pain, and want to kick my legs and get rid of the intruder. Eli's lips press gently at my neck as he whispers sweet apologies to me but I can't help it - I begin to cry, tears came out as I feel the aching pain sweep over my whole body. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry," he apologizes, as he breaks through a second barrier, earning another painful shriek from me. "You're almost done - almost there," he assures me. And as much as I wanted to believe his kind words I somehow couldn't. I was in too much pain to understand.

The more he would inch inside of me, the slower it went, the more pain inflicting it was. Yelps would fly from my lips as if I was a dog in immense pain. It was supposed to hurt a lot. I remember Alli telling me once how it was so horrible and uncomfortable…then again, she practically did it in an alleyway. This was different; this was us, on our wedding night, doing what a married couple is supposed to do. Have sex. Make love…fuck, even. But it shouldn't be this bad. I hold on tighter, and tighter to Eli's back. Inside, I'm begging for pleasure. There has to be something good here, this can't all just be fun for the male and nothing back for the woman…and then I feel it. It's nothing. He must be completely inside, he isn't moving at all, and it's not painful. We must have done it. I open my tear filled eyes and stare at the ceiling. It's all a blurry mess, and not just from the tears, but from my head in such a spin. I can barely even collect my thoughts. I breathe out softly, and it becomes almost a whimper. "E-Eli…" I say quietly. And he kisses my skin in response. "Go ahead," I choke out, and he nods, his dark brown locks nodding against my chin. Eli moves his hips very, very slowly against mine, and I bite down on my lower lip. The pain is gradually turning into pleasure, and I realize: This is it. This moment, right now is the one I've been waiting for. The one you see in movies, the ones you read about in books. This is it. "Oh, Eli…" I whisper, and he begins to move faster. I can't believe he's done it, but he grunts lowly against my skin.

Faster, and faster it seems to get. The faster it does get, the more intense it becomes. I don't know how to react at all of this, but my mouth won't seem to close, and the noises coming from me are what I'd assume inhuman, but…it feels _natural_. "Clare," he says my name over and over again, and for some reason I love it. The sound of his voice was mostly it. The way he'd speak, and let out a low groan afterward. "Oh, my god…" he moaned, as he thrust deep inside of me, my back rising off the bed and my breasts pushing against his chest. I crashed my lips with his and laced my fingers through his hair that had grown sweaty now. And the sweat was almost sexy even, and I wondered if I was the same way, and I could feel it dripping from me. Eli couldn't help himself - he would swear and swear, and though I didn't like his cursing it made the moment more and more intense. The pleasure in my lower abdomen was building up like when you shake a bottle of unopened soda, and it's about to explode. "Eli!" I yelled his name, and his hips thrust into mine. My innocence was being gradually stripped from me and I was letting it happen, and it was perfect. "Oh Eli, more, more, I need more of you," I couldn't even control what I was saying anymore. All I wanted, _all I needed,_was Eli Goldsworthy. My husband: The love of my life. I needed more of him - he couldn't stop now, it was finally starting to feel good.

It was as if Eli knew what I wanted, though I didn't even know what I wanted. Though I could barely even speak what I wanted him to do. One of his hands had traveled slowly down my body to the rhythms of his thrusts, and he began to touch me ever so softly. I gasped slightly as I felt it, as pleasure shot through my body. His thumb rubbed against my clit, in between my folds, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. How did he do this? How could he make a girl feel so damn good? It was as if his fingers were magical, he made me feel fantastic. How did he wait so long for this? How did I wait so long for this moment? His thumb rubbing against me and his cock thrusting into me felt so wonderful and harsh that my heart was practically stopping just to feel the moment. And then suddenly- it happened. I felt a wave of fantastic euphoria, a feeling of pleasure I had never, ever experienced before rush over my entire body. From my core to my heart all the way up to my brain. I could feel all of, and I knew I had never experienced this before, but I sure was experiencing it now.

"Oh…"

I shut my eyes, and a beautiful climax came down over me. His hips slowly rolled against mine and we both came together. And that surprised me a little bit. I really didn't expect that Eli was going to come with me, I honestly expected either him first, and then me - or just him, or me then him. Never together. But we did, and it was so beautiful, and I yelled so loud out of pure bliss. And he was yelling too, and it added to the intensity of the moment, and finally, we both collapsed in a heap - his body falling flat on the bed beside me. My heart was still beating faster than a train in my chest, and I wondered - could it burst? I wondered if I should look at him. What would I see? But before I could even look, he looks over at me and smiles. "Hey you," he says so quietly, pressing a soft kiss against my neck and I sighed in delight. "I love you. Did you know that?"

I nodded. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"This," I said calmly, and our eyes met for a split second. "We'll get to do this all over again."


End file.
